Family visits
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Hagrid has of course giant relatives. Well one came to visit to avoid prison time. What is Hagrid to do with a highway girl that is easily goaded in to violence.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the road to Hogsmeade Hermione met someone she rather would not meet in a dark alley

Over seven feet tall with a large axe on her back.

To her surprise, the large woman smiled and asked.

"I am looking for my uncle. His name is Hagrid."

Hermione realised that it was no woman but a young girl.

"He lives nearby." She stammered. "If you walk down this road people can point you to his hut."

The girl gave her a smile before walking towards Hogwarts.

Hagrid heard the kind of knocking on his door he rather disliked around the children,

Which of his relatives it was he did not know.

When he opened the door he was met with a hug.

"Margje. Quite a pleasant surprise." He said while returning the hug,

"Hi, uncle Hagrid." Said the gigantic girl.

"Is your father in trouble again." He asked with a sigh.

"Yup." replied the girl. "Quite a stint in Veenhuizen. Told the judge I had an uncle that worked at a school so I was left off If I went to visit him."

"Well, no rest for the wicked then. Hand over that axe. No robbing the students"

"But uncle."

"No robbing."

"But they are fresh meat."

Hagrid groaned why could his cousin not be cute and innocent instead of being a highwaywoman.

Sternly he said. "I said no robbing the student's young lady."

"Meanie. Wait there are teachers here too." The girl her face brightened at the prospect.

"No robbing the teachers either." the man said. hearing those words the girl her face went down again.

"The axe, Now." He demanded.

While sulking the girl removed the axe from her back and handled it over while muttering.

"Should have stayed at home. Your no fun."

Hagrid laughed after hearing her words said: "Detention isn't supposed to be fun."

A few days later every student and teacher had noticed the addition to Hagrid its home.

"The oaf got a girlfriend." Crowed Draco Malfoy. "Or rather a whore."

Around him, his fellow Slytherins laughed except the girls minus Pansy. Who gave him a simpering smile

At the other tables which contained the visitors of both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, there was also no laughter.

At the Gryffindor table, two students of both visiting schools looked at each other and said "fool." To each other.

"I understand insulting her wasn't very smart" asked Hermione.

"Smart?" The boy of Durmstrang laughed "You don't anger giants. Certainly not those of the robbing kind."

"Certainly when she is. How do you say it, O yeah is facing the slammer." Said the girl from the French school.

"Malfoy, May the Lord have mercy on your soul because the wicked have called." Said , Hermione, while a smile grew on her face. Payback was a bitch after all. She had not forgotten the teeth growing incident. Ferret or not. and calling a fellow girl a whore. That was just not done.

"Hermione what is going on?" asked Ron in confusion while looking up from his meal.

"Ron and Harry their favorite pastime." She replied with a smile.

"What?" the boy asked. Confusion clearly on his face

"Draco Malfoy getting prepared for a kick to the ass."

Both her boys raised their eyebrows at her answer.

Boys will be boys and girls will be girls and for a rare time in Hogwarts history, Hermione Granger decided to be a bitch. Well, she chose other words of course.

Hagrid had his cousin helping out with handling the animals during his class.

Just before class ended Hermione saw her chance Hagrid was away for a moment so she called out

"That was so mean Draco. You don't call a girl a whore. Your mother might act like one but calling a girl a whore is just not done "

The boy sputtered for a moment before replying.

"Well she isn't human so why should I care."

Around her, the class felt silent while they all looked at the gigantic girl.

"Kick his ass." Yelled Padma Patil to the surprise of all her classmates.

"Yeah kick it." Added her sister.

"Draco did not mean it like that." Yelled Pansy. "It was only a joke."

"A joke? calling a girl a whore is a joke to you?" said Hermione while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she is not human." Pansy stammered.

Before the girl noticed she was lifted from the ground by her neck,

"you were saying?"

Pansy gasped when she looked eye to eye with the glaring giant.

"Kick his ass." She stammered.

"Margje! put miss Parkinson down! I mean it. I mail the courts myself if I have to."

From being away Hagrid had rapidly returned.

"but."

"no buts. I told you that the students and staff were off limits. I think mister Malfoy and miss Parkinson will enjoy detention with professor Sinistra and Vector"

Said professors were the youngest women on the staff and had been called worse than whore by some students and were quite creative in the punishments of said students who used said words.

"Not even a little whack?" asked the giant girl her disappointment very clear in her voice.

"You heard me, didn't you. Like I told you before No robbing. That includes not beating up the students or staff."

The girl put Pansy down in disappointment.

"You are very lucky." The gigantic girl said.

Said Slytherin girl bobbed her head in agreement.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

The larger girl snorted before replying. "Do you believe yourself? Shaking her head the gigantic girl said. "I will take the apology for what it is."

"Hermione you get detention too. With Professor McGonagall. " Hermione tried to look very sincere at the giant professor,

"Hermione that won't work for Margje and neither for you." The Gryffindor girl looked down sadly,

"busted." Said a smirking Ron. "But it was wicked." He added.

"Miss Granger I am very disappointed with your actions of this afternoon. Goading Hagrid his cousin in beating up mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. The girl is on probation for Merlin's sake. We don't need her falling back into bad habits."

Hermione cowered under the glare her head of house .

"You will scrub the entire hallway by hand for your actions,"

Scrubbing the floor Hermione decided was totally worth seeing Pansy her scared face.

 **Author note.**

 **Well a bit of a trial. But a little explanation.**

 **Margje is the daughter of Ellert a giant who is if folklore believed a giant roaming the plains nearby my home.**

 **Veenhuizen holds the local prison including the magical ones in my story.**


	2. a new Hobby

**As forgotten to say this a work of fanfiction and no giants and students and staff were hurt in this story.**

Sitting in her uncle's hut Margje realised that her uncle had not forbidden her to rob the local towns. With a smile, she grabbed her axe and ran outside.

"And where are you thinking you are going with that axe young lady?"

Margje came face to face with a professor which her uncle deeply respected.

The ancient Scotswoman rose an eyebrow and started to tap one of her feet.

"chopping some firewood." She stammered.

"O really?" said the older woman. "You young lady are on probation and know that." The glare that followed made Margje felt a lot smaller than her seven feet.

"put back the axe and forget your plans because I think your uncle doesn't think about your education enough."

A while later Margje found herself sitting in a class with a set of first years

"Well, class we have a visitor. I think you already know who she is. She has the dubious honour to write a hundred lines of "I will not break my probation."

The class laughed.

"Meanies, You realise that I am a highway girl."

The class fell silent.

"Young lady for trying to intimidate the other children you can add another fifty lines to your punishment." Reprimanded professor McGonagall the girl with a stern look.

To say that uncle Hagrid was pleased was like calling Hogwarts a small cottage. Not at all.

"Professor McGonagall wasn't happy with you and you lied to her. For Merlin's sake, what were you thinking girl? I said no robbing. So any loophole you can think of you can start to forget directly."

"your no fun." Complained the girl. "What I am supposed to do? I am bored. There is all this fresh meat around. But no robbing Margje. No beatings Margje. You want to turn me in an honest girl?" the girl made air quotes during her tirade.

"Well I might die trying." replied her uncle.

The next day the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were treated to a new sight in charms class. Margje was sulkily sitting in a large bench at the back of the class.

"well, I think class that you all noticed our visitor. She was a bit bored so us teachers set her up with some educational advice." Squeaked the charms professor.

"well thank you." grumbled the girl

"Your welcome my dear. You can start with the same line you wrote yesterday. I will be gentle so only a hundred of them"

"Bully."

"Make that another hundred." Said the professor.

The Slytherins and some Gryffindors laughed at the man his reply.

"And you jackals can join her if you keep going."

That made the laughing students silent very quickly.

Margje was rotated through various classes. And when some students of the foreign school found out about it they were clearly amused.

"She is writing lines? Hilarious." Said the girl from Beauxbatons to Hermione.

"I think the highway girl isn't enjoying it," she added

"why do you call her that?" asked Lavender Brown who was always looking for gossip.

"Because she and her father are the robbing kind of giants, Her father at the moment is doing how do you say it?" asked the boy from Durmstrang,

"Doing time in jail?" offered Hermione.

"Yes you are right," the boy replied. "She takes after him both live on the Dutch northern plains and rob people for a living. The muggles have a tale about her father and her grandfather. She was offered probation if she went visiting her uncle."

"well, Hagrid has his hands full with her." Added Fred Weasley.

"Yesterday she got her hand on that axe of her and ran out of old Hagrids hut. Professor McGonagall caught her in the act. Since then she is in class writing lines."

"Fred."

"Yes, my not so handsome brother."

"I think we can go into charity. Helping criminal offenders"

"How so."

"we can introduce the giant girl to pranking."

Hermione groaned and said. Does the word probation means anything to you two?"

"Well no," said Fred,

"We have been in trouble since the day we were born." Added his brother.

"Ron keep your brothers in line," Hermione ordered one of her boys.

"But Hermione the idea is wicked and the girl needs some fun." Replied the boy." And might I remind you that you goaded her first."

"I did but she is on probation. And I am not scrubbing any more hallways" Replied the girl.

"Amateur." Said George "Fred and I did far more as punishments."

"I think she will be quite fun," added Fred with a smirk on his face.

Around the table sounded laughter.

That evening Margje was cornered by two sets of twins the Weasley ones and set of the female variety who were first.

"hi." said the Carrow twins to Margje.

Fred started to smile when he saw the girls.

"Well, ladies great minds think alike."

Floria and Hestia started to giggle.

The next day Margje had a smile on her face that could launch a ship or three.

"O no." Grumbled Hagrid.

The entire day the giant girl did her chores and classes with a giant smile on her face.

In the teachers break room concerns were raised.

"Rebeus she is up to something." Said Professor McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore hid a chuckle.

"Albus you know something." asked Professor Flitwick.

"Of course I have a mastery in transfiguration and are a dabbling alchemist."

the other man of small stature started to laugh.

And so the entire day went on with Margje smiling like she could launch ships.

The last class she was with the second years hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And Margje was held back by the teacher.

"Ok lassie what are your up to now?" demanded the Scottish woman.

Margje started to giggle.

"They were right this is funny."

What do you mean?" demanded the professor to know.

"two sets of twins asked me to pretend to be up to something. I must say that it is fun."

"Minerva McGonagall started to laugh. "Albus you bloody bastard. You knew that"

"Professor no cussing. Uncle Rebeus forbids that."

This made the other woman laugh even more.

That evening found two sets of twins laughing at both the Slytherin and Gryffindor table during dinner.

At the head table, Albus Dumbledore smiled.

"So when is your detention?" He asked his deputy innocently. "Because cussing is a bad habit. Especially if you cuss about your boss. We don't need to set a bad example for the students after all. "

Minerva giggled while she blushed.

.


	3. a prank can be Harmless

**A.N. Bad English. Butchering English grammar. Next chapter and a work of fanfiction.**

Life at Hogwarts continued while professor McGonagall evaded her detention to her great pleasure. Knowing Albus it would be teasing and humiliating.

Margje enjoyed her new friendship with both set of twins and loved playing pranks. It was no robbing but it was fun.

This day she had set her sight on the potion master he was a dour man who needed a laugh in her opinion. A very big laugh.

So she was planning while she cooked a meal that evening.

Her uncle seeing her smile groaned and asked "what are you planning?"

"Nothing." She replied with a smile.

"You don't fool me Margje." Her uncle said.

"it's harmless." She said.

Hagrid rolled his eyes and said "Harmless for us or smaller people?"

"It is safe uncle don't worry."

"That's why I worry." Replied her uncle

To Hagrid's frustration he did not find out what his cousin had planned.

Even both set of twins did not know what Margje had planned. And they were awaiting the surprise with glee like a child on Christmas morning.

Both Hestia and Floria had been called to their head of house to explain Margje her grins.

"we don't know anything sir." Told Hestia while her sister nodded along.

"Ladies I enjoy a good prank just like you while it makes everyone laugh but that giantess can take it too far." Snarled their head of house. " She has a criminal record that could be used as wallpaper."

"We know that sir and like the Weasley twins we try to steer her to more harmless things." Replied Floria.

"O, joy." grumbled Snape.

The next day Margje was sitting in with the fourth year Grifindor and Slytherin potion class with a smile on her face,

Their teacher seemed to have a problem with his toilet visits while Margje smiled.

After his third toilet brake he growled at Margje.

"what are you planning girl."

Margje smiled at him and replied. "Nothing sir."

"And I have to believe that?" Snarled Snape.

"It would be good for your mental state sir." Was her reply.

"I am watching you girl." her teacher growled.

"isn't that improper sir?" asked Tracy Davis. While stirring her potion.

"Shut up you Jezebel ." yelled Snape to the Slytherin girl.

That night seemed to be peaceful. Everyone went to sleep. Safely in their beds.

The headmaster had a smile on his face said night anticipating a certain prank.

Hagrid had planned to keep an eye out for his cousin antics. But he had enjoyed his ale a bit too much.

The next morning most of the students even those of Slytherin snickered when they saw their potion master.

At the staff table many snickered also.

Professor Snape was dressed in Slytherin green robes while his hair was done with blue hairbands. And said hair was washed and braided.

All the students and a certain headmaster and his deputy were snickering while a certain potion master was fuming.

When the doors to the great hall opened Severus Snape hoped for some relieve. Instead he got laughter from both Lucius and Narcissa.

"Severus I love your new robes." Said Narcissa while smirking. "They suit you."

"And those hairbands work wonderful for you." Said a grinning Lucius.

Headmaster Dumbledore while hiding a smirk stood up and asked. "Lord and lady Malfoy why are you here?"

"Draco has appointment with the dentist. We sent a message to your healer." Replied Lucius

"Do I have too?" Whined Draco.

"Yes." Replied the school nurse.

"Bugger." Grumbled the boy.

"Draco!" Scolded his mother while she and his father led him out of the great hall.

In a shadow overlooking the great hall Margje smiled. A prank could be used to humiliate. But a prank should be used to make all people smile.


End file.
